Simplicity Isn't So Easy
by ArrowedHero
Summary: Let's take the shooting in season 3 (obsessed girl, with Booth), and make it like season 6 - where Hannah IS still there, but she finds a place on a shelf when Booth takes a bullet for Brennan. How does she react when she sees the moment as he lies bleeding out on the floor? With her pleading for him to stay? Partner/partner relationship or is it?


**Simplicity Wasn't So Easy.**

 **Summary: Let's take the shooting in season 3 (obsessed girl, with Booth), and make it like season 6 - where Hannah IS still there, but she finds a place on a shelf when Booth takes a bullet for Brennan. How does she react when she sees the moment as he lies bleeding out on the floor? With her pleading for him to stay? Partner/partner relationship or is it?**

 **Eh, I don't own Bones. If I had they'd have been together a hell of a lot earlier than they ended up. :)**

 **-A-**

Karaoke, she never liked it much - but she had always wanted to get up and sing, so after the stressful - weird, long case Booth decided to make it happen for his partner, after the doctor case and her admitted feelings for him he felt the need to cheer her up. Hannah supported this idea greatly. She hadn't seen a side of this Doctor Brennan people say exist, she was eager to see her let loose and have some sort of fun.

Though the crazy lady, thought Doctor Brennan and Seeley were an item, but they were not. He was with Hannah. Thus, causing trouble for impending plan - but she didn't know. She followed them to the karaoke bar, but stayed in the car for a long while.

Meanwhile, Booth was grinning, tempting Bones to go up on the stage to perform. "You can do this! I'm making your dream come true, this is what partners and best friends do Bones! Go! Perform! Show us Bones, that you," He poked her shoulder encouragingly, "know how to have some fun and let your hair down a little."

Bones smiled, "Okay Booth, I shall show my friends I can have some fun." She nudged him back and smiled politely at Hannah and proceeded up to the stage. Seeley sat beside Hannah on a separate table that divided the middle while the squints sat on the side to his right. As 'Girls Want To Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper started to play, the song Bones chose he grinned. He was a supportive partner, he still held her in great solitude in his heart, but he had given his all to Hannah. That's who he was with now, he had to be loyal.

As she danced as she sang, he saw her, her having true fun. He sighed and lit up his lighter bounding it about in the air while grinning like a goon. He didn't care he was having fun that his best friend was smiling and having fun, that's all she could be now. He reminded himself. Hannah watched him and all her friends dancing and smiling.

The lady walked in, she watched as Dr Brennan danced and sang, but mainly watched Seeley dancing and smiling at her. "You're meant to look at me not her." She whispered to herself before she reached into her bag, pulling out her revolver. Only slightly so Seeley didn't get a wiff of it before she got to shoot Temperance Brennan.

"Hey Seeley," She said loud, but not loud enough he kept his head forward. "Seeley!" He heard this time, his face span around in shock, why was she here? "I'm doing this for us." She pulled and aimed the gun and fired. She looked horrified when she saw that the bullet cascaded into Seeley's chest, he'd taken the bullet for HER.

Booth knew that as her partner he was to take the bullet for her, he didn't even think about Hannah or anything. He felt the bullet go in, and he stumbled back, landing on his back at the stage. All he heard was running and his lastname being called. He felt her hand hit the wound but it didn't hurt. He found her eyes and stared, all he could do. He could barely breath. "Vincent! Ring 911!" Ordered Hodgins. "I'll get the gun, Ange check on Hannah." Hodgins took control.

She was having fun, and all of a sudden Booth took a bullet for her. She noticed the lady go to shoot at her again, so she grabbed Booth's gun, that he managed to pull out and shoot her square in the throat. She turned her attention back to her partner. "Booth! Stay with me, please!" She hugged him the only thing she could think to do. "No, open your eyes Booth! Keep them open!" He tried. He was really trying. His hand found hers to hold. He was terrified. "Parker." He wheezed. "You'll see him again Booth!" She pleaded.

Hannah watched and gripped Angela's hand, "Why did she want to shoot Temperance, and why did Seeley step in?" She didn't understand how Seeley would take another bullet for anyone, "Because Booth promised Brennan when they began to work together that he'd have her back, he is the kind of person who'd take a bullet for his friends and family." She frowned, "Brennan is in shock, she will calm down. She's just trying to keep him alive, she knows how to keep him focused." Hannah watched EMTs enter and rush to Seeley. They loaded him up as Brennan stepped back she noticed him grab her hand and pull her closer. "Stay with me." He pleaded to her, "Hannah." She reminded him. "No. I want you to stay with me." They moved him, he kept tugging her to come with him, no matter the pain. Bones looked panicked at Angela. She moved over, "He wants me to go with him, but Hannah should." She spoke. Hannah had moved over to Booth who had stopped them from moving because he wanted Bones to go with him, "Hey." She whispered, "I'll come." She spoke. "Bones. She has to come too. Bones. Bones comes." He pleaded, "Please. She's my partner. Safe." He wheezed. "Temperance come on!" demanded Hannah, "He wants you to come so you're safe. Please." Bones nodded and followed them on to the ambulance. sitting down near the end, next to Hannah. Booth placed his hand on Bones's leg.

"I would have taken that bullet." She spoke to him, chastising him for his idiocy. "You're my partner, it's my job." he spoke. He was losing consciousness slowly, "I'd die for you Bones, only you." he went unconscious. Bones creased her brow, "You're not going to die for me." She glared at him. Hannah sighed, "I think he means if you were in more danger and if the choice was offered his life or yours he'd offer his own to save you."

Hannah felt like she was on a shelf in his heart, just a small part of him loved her, but she could tell Booth had some part of his heart, however big it was that was Temperance's. She needed to talk to Sweets get some answers for herself. If anyone knew them the most it'd be Sweets.

Bones was silent after Hannah's explanation, Bones could only find one realistic option for that explanation that if Booth would die for her and only her and not Hannah that mean he must love her right? Meaning herself not Hannah. She looked to Booth and then Hannah and pulled out her phone, "Sweets, I need to see you." she spoke. "Yes I need your psychological help, even though I do not believe in it. But since we've been seeing you for years, I need some questions answered."

Hannah wondered what was going on her in her mind, or what Sweets knew, but at the end of the day if the counselling was for both of them for their partnership, maybe she couldn't get any information out of him - confidentiality and all that lark. She huffed taking his hand in hers and holding it.

They arrived at the hospital, they all rushed in with Booth and Bones sighed talking to the doctors. Before she saw Sweets she let them get back to Booth and walked over to him, "In the ambulance Sweets, Booth said he'd die for me and only me, but realistically he should be saying that to Hannah. He loves her." She spoke sitting next to Sweets who rubbed her back and earned a questioning glance. "I'm supporting you, Dr Brennan." He offered she nodded, looking at him. "You know my answers for this." He spoke, "He loves you." He spoke, "Realistically he has set in his brain that he loves her, because he's scared if he brings up his feelings for you, you'll friend zone him again. She's a rebound."

Hannah watched them, wondering what is being said. "His dream state after the tumor, he pictured a life with you. Sometimes they're a load of crap, but sometimes they open inner feelings for one another, where he opened up his heart to the fact that he is in love with you." Sweets spoke, "And now you've admitted that you regretted saying no to him. He's pushing you away, to say 'this is what you did to me, I'm now doing it to you.' Booth is believing he is in love with Hannah to spite his own feelings for you."

"Tell me, do you love Agent Booth? Confidential Dr Brennan." He reminded her, she looked at him and he saw tears, "What if he dies?" She closed her eyes and he hugged her to him. "Remain positive, Dr Brennan." He said, "And I think so." She whispered. Closing her eyes. Angela entered to her and Sweets hugging, "Aw! You're getting on!" She cooed. "Angela this is a confidential talk, she's talking to me as her psychologist." Angela nodded. Walking over to Hannah.

"What are they talking about?" she asked, "Booth being shot probably and the affect the case had on everyone. Confidential though, Sweets ordered me away. Don't worry about it. They always debrief cases. This one is just particularly hard, because Booth's in life threatening danger and whether I like it or not, Booth is her best friend." Hannah looked at her, "Booth told me she regretted not being with him, when he offered." Hannah spoke. Angela looked at him, "But that doesn't mean she wants to ruin you both, she's cares for him. They've been working together for a long time. She has rights to be worried about him. And she understood when he said he was with you, trust me. She's okay with it. She's just worried about her partner. Best friend."

"What do I do?" asked Brennan. "You wait, Booth and Hannah won't work out." Sweets spoke, "Realistically their relationship is just intercourse, there is no deeper connection there. You could tell, how he was tonight, arms not touching, their love - for what he believes is - is just sex. Say if you two were to sleep together, it'd be more than just sex, it'd be with feeling - passion. You'd be two people connecting in an act of love, not an act of fun and need. That's all he and Hannah are, daliances and fun. She has no way near formed a connection as deep as yours and Agent Booth's is." He spoke. "So with her he's listening with his penis than his heart?" she spoke. "Yes." He spoke. "Thank you for the talk, Dr Sweets." She hugged him once and got up and walked off over to Angela. "Did you find out why she wanted to try and shoot me? Instead hitting Booth?" Hannah looked at them and then Dr Sweets who was just sitting there with a pad and paper, writing down obviously what he had been talking about with Dr Brennan.

Angela looked at her, "It was the lady who formed attachments, this would have been a better conversation for Sweets as it's psychological. She formed some sort of bond - in her brain of course, that her and Booth had something. She had been stalking him, she saw you both having lunch like you always do between cases, and drew that you both were in a relationship. She brought him socks. So she thought to get with him to remove the competion, whom she thought was you and not Hannah. So... She shot at you, Booth took the bullet, and then you saw her she was going to shoot you again cause you ran to him. In her mind, he was hers." Angela explained.

"She's psycho. Booth and I aren't a couple, we're partners." explained Bones. "I know honey." Angela noticed Hannah go over to Sweets and she narrowed her eyes, Brennan followed her gaze. "Hannah would be wise to speak with Dr Sweets, this could be very emotional for her. Booth is her boyfriend. She loves him."

Hannah sat next to him, but before she did he had quickly closed his pad and put it in his pocket. "Hannah, is everything alright? Agent Booth?" he questioned. He never liked her much, but he attempted to tolerate her for the best of everyone's needs and to keep Booth from killing him. "He's still in surgery, and I think so. Well not really, is there something between Temperance and Seeley that I don't know about?" Sweets looked at her, "Their partnership has been something for many years, she's been there throughtout his gambling addiction, ghosts, brain tumor. They have history, they're good friends. You're reading too much into it." She just learned about things he hadn't told her, they didn't connect at all. "Why do they need a psychologist?" She asked. "Ouch." he muttered. "It's confidential FBI information, I can't disclose any patient information Hannah you should know this." He spoke. "But he's my boyfriend, and they seem way more than that." She snapped. "I am very well aware that he is with you, but this is a conversation you need to be having with him. When he pulls through, I have to respect the rules of the FBI and the respect of Agent Booth and Dr Brennan."

Booth had pulled through, Hannah sat at his side for days while he slept, he had been awake for the last few hours. Dr Brennan had took leave to Miluku Islands to clear her mind and had taken Daisy with her, "Where's Bones?" He asked, for the first time that day. He hadn't spoken much from being in pain. Hannah sighed, "She went on leave to Miluku Islands. She needed a break."

"But she was just there, while I was in Afghanistan." He spoke. "She needed a break, and said her research was not done." She spoke. "I get it." He looked away. "Bones mean more to her.." He looked at the wall. Hannah looked at him, "I'll be back." She walked out, "I think he needs to talk to you." She snapped at Sweets. Angela looked at her, "Hannah what's wrong?" She looked at her, "He's upset because Temperance isn't here, and he didn't seem to like my answers. I don't know what to do, it's like I'm not his girlfriend I'm just a friend."

Sweets got up and went into his room, "Hannah's hurting." He spoke. "Where's Bones?" He asked. "I know, but I wanna see Bones. I need to know she's safe." He spoke, "She's my partner Sweets, come on." He looked at the wall. "We both know she's more than that." Hannah went to come back down, but Angela suggested she waited but Hannah kept walking down and stopped outside his room, just enough to hear, and not alert his sniper training senses. "More than what?" snapped Booth "She's my partner, I need to know she's safe. Sweets!" He glared. Sweets sighed, "You know what I am talking about Booth or you wouldn't be as defensive as you are." implied Sweets. Booth sighed, "Well it doesn't matter, ancient bones mean more to her than I do." He spoke, bitterness plagued his voice. "That's not true Agent Booth." rebutted Sweets. "How do you know? She doesn't talk to you, she hates psychology. I made my choice, so she made hers and I went off to war, I met someone and when some case gets too close to home she decides she regrets her choice. But I'm with someone Sweets, I give her my all." He spoke. "Not everything Booth, you've not given her you're heart." Sweets spoke. "Yes I have!" He glared at him. "No. Not all of it. Or you wouldn't be this cut up about Dr Brennan going to Miluku to finish her research with Daisy." He spoke.

Hannah listened, she was certain Booth loved her but she didn't prepare herself for this. "All I had wanted from Bones was for her to return my love for her, but she hasn't. She doesn't love me!" He glared, "What am I supposed to do, sit on my hands and accept it? Then the doctor case, and she suddenly regrets her decision. It's like she had a choice in who she loves, so she decides to say she regrets it and now that she may love me?" Sweets decides once that he'll break confidentiality. "I'm breaking confidentiality for your sanity Booth, she does love you." He looked Sweets, "How do you know?" He spoke, and he hit play on his recorder that no one knew he had, he always records one on one things. "Do you love Agent Booth, Dr Brennan." "I think so." was the response. Booth looked at him, "Then why did she go?" He asked. "Because of Hannah." He spoke. "She can't be around here, at the moment because she wants you to be happy. She said so, you're happy with Hannah and she doesn't want to jeopardise that. Not ever, all that matters to Dr Brennan is that you're happy."

Hannah frowned, Temperance left her friend here because she wanted him to be happy, but Hannah knew Booth was never happy if he couldn't see his 'Bones' as he put it. She knew he was Bones's man, not hers. She leaned back on the wall. Listening still. "Then if she cared about my happiness she'd be here Sweets, she'd be here." He turned from him. "Agent Booth, you are still in love with her aren't you? Is Hannah a rebound?" He asked. "You know I'm not like that Sweets." Sweets sighed, "Maybe not consciously." He spoke. "Just answer the question and don't avoid it." He spoke. Booth looked at her, "Yeah, perhaps she could be. Bones is just... she's Bones! Of course I still love her. I probably always will be. But she left." He spoke. Hannah knocked, "Did I interrupt something?" Acting like she hadn't heard a thing.

Booth looked over, wide eyes, he knew she could have heard something. Sweets looked at her, "I think I know all I need to know, I am going down to see Angela. Agent Booth," he dismissed himself. Hannah walked in, "Hey are you okay?" He looked at her, "Yeah, I am." He looked down at his body. He knew he should be honest with her, but he didn't know how. "Do you want to break up, I overheard, you're in love with her. I'm not mad, I kind of already knew. The way you kept ahold of her while you were shot; what you said in the ambulance. How you'd only take a bullet for her. She spoke with Sweets for an hour last night, and he had to frequently give her solace." Booth raised his eyebrows at that. "Hugs." She clarified. He watched her, "I'm sorry, I thought I could do it. I really do love you, I do." He spoke, "But you're in love with her." He nodded, admitting it. "It won't happen though, I know it won't she'll back off... Look what she did."

Sweets was on the phone to Daisy, "You need to get her back here. He needs her, he's in love with her. He's ready for her. Daisy you know they belong together." Daisy sighed, "I make up an excuse?" She asked. "Yes." He nodded. He hung up.

About half an hour later Daisy had confirmed that they were returning and Hannah had finally left Booth's room, they'd broken up. He felt much better, but he wants Bones here. So much. Hannah decided to stick around, as a friend. Bones would be here in two and a half hours on the fast flight they were taking back. Daisy had come up with an emergency bones, of someone believed to be from caveman times, but is a recent kill. Daisy knew she would be mad at her when she found out it was just for Booth.

Two and a half hours rolled on by and Daisy drove to the hospital, "Trust me, he needs to see you." She spoke, "Booth is why we're back? You lied?" She asked. "Yes, on omission. On Lancelot's orders, please Dr Brennan. Go see him." She got out of the car, and Bones walked away. "No I will not be told what to do. Or lied to, just because he wants to see me!" She snapped. Daisy frowned, "Please Dr B." She spoke. Brennan stopped, "Fine!"

She stormed through the hospital, unimpressed, Sweets stopped her. "Dr Brennan, you need to not be angry. It was my idea, you're needed here." He spoke, she stopped. "Why? I have remains over there to examine I was fine." She snapped. "But he's not." Hannah spoke, "He woke up today, and all he wants to see, is you. You are his partner, you're more than that! I thought you were his best friend! You should be there, go in there and listen to him." She demanded. Bones sighed and calmed down before walking down the hall.

He had his eyes closed, but opened them at the sound of heels coming into his room. "Bones!" He grinned. His eyes almost filled with tears, as he saw her. "You're safe." He spoke, she walked over to him and sat down, he took her hands. "Hey, look, I'm sorry for everything. Turning you down when you said you had regrets." She looked at him, "You're with Hannah, I understand." She spoke, "I'm not with her. She figured it out, she overheard me telling Sweets that I still love you." He spoke. He held her hand, "Don't run away we can do this, I don't want you to regret anything. I want you to have a life you deserve, you can have it with me. I promise." He spoke. She looked at him, "You're not with Hannah? But she's still here." She spoke. "Friends." He spoke. "Totally platonic, Bones please. I love you." He spoke. She leaned in and kissed him, he closed his eyes and his hand moved to hold her face, pulling her closer to him. She pulled back, "I love you too, Booth."

He held on to her hand, "We can do this." He spoke. She nodded, "We can." She smiled, Angela and Sweets came down just as Bones kissed Booth again, Angela halted at the door and grinned, and so did Sweets they snuck back down the hall way.

Hannah saw them come back with grins on their faces, but Sweets acknowledged it might be a sting for Hannah. But Angela couldn't help herself, and grinned at her husband. "Oh my God babe!" She bounced. Sweets coughed, "Not now." Hannah looked, "They're together? That's great, Seeley's happy." She spoke. Angela nodded, "I'm sorry hun." Hannah smiled, "She has something that I can't win, his heart."

Booth and Bones were kissing deeply, he had gotten her on the bed with him, but she pulled back. "You're injured we can indulge in sexual intercourse once you are better, but not before." She insisted sitting back on the chair. He looked at her, "Well then, I'll get better as fast as I can."

The doctors came in, "Agent Booth, you're free to go. But you will need someone to stay over incase anything happens." He smiled, "Bones?" He questioned. She nodded, "Okay Booth." He pointed, "Dr Temperance Brennan will be with me at all times." Grinning. His Bones. "My Bones." He smiled, and she looked at him lovingly.

Soon they both walked down the hall his hand in hers, Bones let go, "Hannah may feel cheated." She spoke, "Hannah and I spoke for half an hour, we're okay. She's hurt but she will be okay. She's going to go back to journalism in Afghanistan." He spoke. She looked at him, "You're okay with that?" He looked at her, "She's good at it, and we're not together so I can't quite tell her what to do anymore, not that I would. She's independent."

Bones exited first, "Booth's allowed to go home so I am going to take him home." He followed her out, "Home time!" He grinned. He looked at Hannah, "I'm okay." she affirmed. "Seeley be happy with her, and don't let her go. She makes you happy." She went over and hugged him gently and looked at Temperance, "You have had his heart for longer than I have ever known him, so don't hurt him." Temperance sighed, "That'd be like killing myself, something I would never do." Hannah smiled, "I'm glad. Be happy together." She walked off after saying goodbye to everyone. Angela grinned, "I am so happy for you guys. We knew you belonged together." He looked at her, then at Bones. Who looked at him, "We do." She agreed. He smiled at her, she had come along way. He hadn't believed this day would come and it had. "I love you Bones." He smiled. "I love you too, Booth." She said after smiling at him. He kissed her once, "Now can we leave this stupid hospital?" He asked her. She looked at him, "Of course, let's go."


End file.
